


Han Solo Inadvertently Saves the Galaxy

by musicat56



Series: A Collection of my Feeble Attempts to Save Anakin Skywalker [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicat56/pseuds/musicat56
Summary: Han takes Luke and Ahsoka to a Jedi temple and accidently time travels.  He only meant to distract the Senator for a moment, not realizing his offhand comments on the legalization of spice would have drastic consequences for the future.....
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Collection of my Feeble Attempts to Save Anakin Skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Han Solo Inadvertently Saves the Galaxy

Han Solo had a bad feeling about this.

He had been roped into taking Luke and his orange alien mentor Ahsoka to a Jedi temple on some backwards planet for reasons neither seemed to be willing to disclose. They had done some weird alien mumbo jumbo outside the temple, went inside and had not returned. That was four hours ago. Night was approaching now, and while he knew it was probably the exact wrong thing to do he found himself wandering out of the Millennium Falcon and inside the temple after them. 

This exact situation was probably why he should never be allowed to go places without Chewie. His Wookie friend surely would have either a) stopped him from following Jedi into a weird Jedi temple, or b) kept him entertained enough that he would have been bored enough to go in the first place. But alas Chewie was visiting his family and had left Han alone. And so Han found himself bored, alone and in need of a little adventure. That is why, a confusing half hour later, he stood on a flimsy white arch in a black-lit room with weird portals all around that appeared to lead to other dimensions.

“Leia is so much like her,” he heard Luke mumble when he finally spied them. That piqued his curiosity so he walked up behind him and took a good look into the dimension that had both Jedi so interested.

It was a testament to the two Jedi’s absorption in the scene in front of them that neither had seen, heard or sensed him coming until he was just behind them and leaning forward to get a glimpse at whoever Leia looked like. Maybe it was Han leaning over a bit too far, Luke’s sudden gasp at his appearance or the orange alien’s pushing him away from her that sent him and Luke scrambling forward and into the portal where before they had just been looking carefully.

“Han, what the hell?” asked Luke a moment later, but he quickly quieted when they found a strange Senator staring at them. They had fallen into his pod and he seemed more than a little terrified eyeing them.

“Excuse me, Jedi business,” Luke said showing them his light saber and trying to look official. The Senator seemed to accept this, if he was not overly happy about their appearance. “If the Jedi are interested in knowing about the Senate’s plans to raise money for the war effort they could just ask to attend, no need to drop in so dramatically,” chided the blue skinned and slightly irritated Senator.

“Yes, well, good point,” said Luke looking up to the wall where a moment ago they had come from. Thankfully an orange arm was sticking out and Luke was about to grab it. Thinking he should distract the Senator somehow Han smiled at him kindly.

“You know Senator, if the Senate wants to make money for the war effort they ought to legalize the spice trade. The taxes off that should be plenty to help turn things in our favour.”

The Senator looked at Han speculatively, looking down for a moment to note something, while Han disappeared behind Luke. They were soon back in the weird black and white area.

“Well, that was interesting,” remarked Han, looking between the two of them. “But where exactly was that and where exactly is this?”

“We’re in the world between worlds,” answered Ahsoka slowly, before sighing loudly at him. “It’s a place where you can see the past. You could visit too as you have discovered. It’s… Not something we should meddle with at all. Luke just wanted to see his parents and I thought. I thought no harm would come of it. Hopefully your visit to the past hasn’t changed anything.”

Han nodded at this. “Wait, you could can change the past here? I mean, why wouldn’t you?”

Ahsoka sighed again. 

“We could always make things much worse. The empire has been destroyed, Darth Sidious is destroyed. We have had much pain and suffering but we are finally at a good place. We cannot risk what we have.”

Han nodded in understanding and followed the two Jedi out of the temple. He watched as they sealed it carefully and walked away.

A few steps later it was like everything had changed. Luke and Ahsoka were wearing what he would consider traditional Jedi garb and he was dressed in some sort of suit. An expensive suit. And where the Falcon had been sitting was a fancy starship that he had never seen before.

All three of them stared at each other in shock.

“Han, what did you do?” bemoaned Luke while Ahsoka carefully looked around the place.

Han shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t do anything. I mean, I may have suggested to the Senator that they legalize spice. That’s all. I swear.”

They stood there staring at each other for a very long time. Then finally Ahsoka spoke up. “The ship appears to be ours. Let’s pilot it.”

The three of them walked into the ship together, both looking around as if they expected some sort of ambush. All they found was a nice brand new, mid-size starcraft of a class and model none of them had ever seen before. Despite their combined experience piloting multiple starcraft it took them about an hour until they figured out how to pilot the thing. And that was after finally breaking down and reading the manual. Once you figured it out it was very easy, in fact the ship practically piloted itself.

“The navigation system is up to date, and we’re in our own time period,” spoke Ahsoka softly as she worked imputing co-ordinates, "It’s not accepting Galactic City, but it is accepting Coruscant,” she whispered an awed sound in her voice. “And it’s… it’s accepting the Jedi Temple.”

Han didn’t bother to talk them out of traveling to the Jedi Temple. It seemed like a bad idea, it could be nothing more than a glorified war memorial in this new future they found themselves in but they would have to start somewhere to figure things out.

While Luke and Ahsoka whispered amongst themselves about the possibility of the Jedi Temple still standing Han felt a beeping on his arm. He walked away from the two Jedi and turned on the comm unit. It had crystal clear reception and the man staring at him was, though it had been years since he saw him, most undoubtedly his own father.

“Father,” Han said in shock looking at the man who looked slightly annoyed at him.

“Han, where are you? Senator Skywalker is livid, you were supposed to pick her up on Naboo immediately after picking up her brother on Coruscant. This is our big chance to showcase our top of the line ships. We have a good chance at getting a contract to supply all of the Senators. I’m trusting you here, don’t screw this up.”

Han could only stare at his father’s face in shock. But as he spoke some intrusive memories were flooding in. His father investing in spice and a line of ships made to transport goods and fast. Him returning for him and his mother after transitioning to a respectable business man. Han could not speak, so jarring was the flood of memories, challenging to take over the ones that he had known. He pushed back. He did not want to forget so easily.

His silence seemed to be aggravating his father, however Luke had overheard their conversation and saved him a moment later.

“I’m sorry Sir. I asked Han to show us a Jedi relic first, and I wanted to see how fast this ship can go. We’ll head straight to pick up my sister now. Where about on Naboo is she?”

The man looked at Luke as if he should know but answered his question regardless. “Your family’s private estate on Naboo Knight Skywalker,” answered Han’s father respectively. Han assured him they were heading right there and then hung up his comm unit.

All three of them studied each other carefully before speaking.

“I think I’m the son of a spice baron turned ship manufacturer,” Han finally replied, looking again at his fancy clothes and fancy ship.

“And I’m a Jedi Knight on Coruscant,” concluded Luke.

Ahsoka sighed. “Well, I suppose things could be worse,” she replied, re-setting the co-ordinates for Naboo. 

They got to Naboo easily enough. Neither knew exactly where his family’s private estate was but Luke was able to sense Leia and they soon found themselves in Varykino standing outside a lovely lakeside home. They all took a deep breath before they disembarked the ship together.

They were met by a less than impressed Leia striding towards them.

“Luke, what took you so long?” she demanded of Luke, while eying Han as if he was the real culprit. “I should be back in Coruscant already -- the senate is sitting. Father volunteered to take me, but you know how he hates Coruscant and I did want to try out the new _Parsec_ model.”

Luke could only nod at his sister’s words. But as she talked memories most be leaking back for him as well because he got a stunned look on his face before replying.

“Yes, Leia. I’m sorry, I know how father feels about the Jedi and the Republic and that he’s glad to be done with all of it.” Then he turned to them. “My father never wanted me to be a Jedi,” he elaborated. “Would have banned it completely. But then Yoda stepped down and his former Master Obi-Wan was made Grand Master and Ahsoka was allowed to return. He demanded Ahsoka and only Ahsoka could be my master though.”

Leia shot Luke a strange look but didn’t comment on his dialogue. Ahsoka could only smile. Han took the opportunity to saddle up next to Leia and offer her his arm.

“Right this way Senator Skywalker,” he greeted, and she took his arm reluctantly as he led her towards the ship. But before they could leave a lovely middle aged couple walked out after them.

“I know you are in a rush Leia but it’s been ages since Luke has been home, and it’s lovely to see you as always Ahsoka. Please, come in and have dinner. You can leave after that. And Han is it? You are welcome as well.”

Leia looked like she would have preferred just to leave, and Han was slightly apprehensive at the idea of dinner with this particular couple if they were who he assumed they had to be. But he took one look at Luke and Ahsoka’s faces and knew there was no way in Hoth that they would leave without going to this dinner. So they all nodded and headed inside at the invitation of the woman who could only be Leia’s mother.

Sitting at that intimate dinner table Han could only marvel that the smiling man at the head of the table had once became Darth Vader. Had tortured and frozen him. Now he was passing him a glass of Naboo blossom wine and grilling him with questions about his father’s star craft. _Darth Vader_ was smiling at his children and teasing them relentlessly. He was telling Ahsoka, or Snips, as he called her, to bring some exotic Nabooian tea back for Obi-Wan. It was too much. And then as it trickled back, all the memories bleeding over the ones he once knew he suddenly realized he was sitting in the presence of _the_ Anakin Skywalker. The hero with no fear. The man who revealed Palpatine as the Sith Lord orchestrating the Clone Wars and had single-handedly defeated him in combat which subsequently brought on the end of the war. The Jedi’s Chosen One who had shocked everyone by walking away from the order after the war to live a simple life with his secret family.

XOXOXO

Some years earlier….

Padme knew that Anakin hadn’t been sleeping. He was too worried about her, their child and the war. And as if that wasn’t enough his new role as Palpatine’s eyes on the Jedi council, his denial of the rank of master, and his divided loyalties were eating at him as well. The stress lines on his face were multiplying daily and she worried greatly for him. He hadn’t slept in ages as far as she could tell. 

She looked at the small vial of Corellian spice sitting innocuously in her drawer. She did not know why she hadn’t thrown it away. It was a gift from the spice trade lobbyists given to all Senator’s when the debate on legalization raged on and the first step of decriminalization had occurred. Padme would never take it. Not now when she was heavily with child, and would not have otherwise as she preferred to have a clear head. But it was supposed to help with sleep. And Anakin needed a good night’s sleep desperately. So she slipped the powder into his nightly tea before taking it to him. He might be cross with her in the morning, but would no doubt feel better with a good night’s sleep. Perhaps with a good night's rest and a clear head in the morning they could figure things out together.

The End


End file.
